Archon
} |name = Archon |image = |px = |race = Human |gender = Male or female |title = Imperial Archon |organization = Magisterium |location = Tevinter Imperium |related = Magisters }} The Archon, officially the Imperial Archon, is the mage-ruler of the Tevinter Imperium. The position is usually inherited, whether through blood relation or apprenticeship of the previous Archon, but the Magisterium, the legislative body of Tevinter, has the power to elect the Archon should the need arise. Most notably, this is done in the event that an Archon passes without an appointed heir. Background In ancient times, when the Imperium had expanded in most of Thedas, the one who held this office was by de facto the most powerful person in the continent. Archons are technically part of the magisters and used to be elected from the ranks of the Magisterium but since the Black Age this practice changed and no member of the Imperial Chantry or a magister can become an Archon. The seal of the Archon is a hooded ferryman. Archons technically have the power to overrule laws passed by the Magisterium, but this power is exercised rarely. The Archon's most coveted power is the ability to appoint new magisters.YouTube (November 17, 2014). Dragon Age: Inquisition- Sexy and Talented Dorian Joins! (First Conversation) + Flirt. Known Archons :Not all in chronological order. * Thalsian — First of the magisters. He claimed to have contacted the Old God Dumat, and to have learned blood magic from him. The power he gained from blood magic allowed him to establish an empire under his rule.Codex entry: The Old Gods * Darinius — The first historically noted Archon, who united the human tribes under the Tevinter Imperium. Sealed a covenant between Tevinter and the ancient dwarven empire, traveling underground to meet with their leader Endrin Stonehammer. He was the first owner of the Imperium Rings, which were given to him by the dwarves.Codex entry: Archons of the Imperium * Lovias — Forged two rings to simultaneously command the physical realm and the Fade.Based on the Soulbound description. * Almadrius — Built himself a great palace in the Eyes of Nocen. His reign ended in violence.Codex entry: The Centurion's Cuirass * Tidarion — Successor of Almadrius. After his death, the magisters battled themselves for twenty years. * Parthenius — Successor of Tidarion. * Hadrianus — Discovered arcanist deathroot growing on the bodies of dead slaves.Codex entry: Deathroot * Ishal — Ordered the construction of the Tower of Ishal at Ostagar.Dragon Age: Origins Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide * '''Melos' — He discovered Drake's Fall and gave the order to build a city on the bones, where later the Mother would have her lair.Codex entry: Drake's Fall * Valerius — When his consort and advisor, Eleni Zinovia, prophesied his downfall, he cursed her by trapping her spirit in a stone statue. The prophecy came true, Valerius was killed and his fortress destroyed.During the quest Bound in Blood and Magic in Dragon Age: Origins, upon clicking a statue in the Circle Tower's basement. * Vanarius Issar — Was almost assassinated during a slave revolt in Minrathous. This event led him to select Emerius as the new capital of the slave trade.Codex entry: History of Kirkwall: Chapter 1 * Hessarian — Ruled in the days of Andraste, who was betrayed to his forces by her husband Maferath. He is said to have repented as he watched Andraste burn, killing her himself with a sword to end her suffering. He then converted to her Chant of Light.Codex entry: The History of the Chantry: Chapter 3 * Orentius – Successor of Archon Hessarian * Therion — In 2:2 Glory he gifted a replica of the Blade of Mercy to his general, the first Archon who did so.Codex entry: Blade of Mercy * Vespasian — Assassinated on the same day that the Grand Cathedral in Orlais was completed. Succeeded by Hadarius.Codex entry: The Magister's Shield * Hadarius — Succeeded the assassinated Archon Vespasian. He was himself assassinated, finding that the Magister's Shield did not protect him from poison as well as it did other things. The Ring of the Ferryman which can be bought in Dragon Age II bears his name and might also belong to him. * Nomaran — Elected in 7:34 Storm "directly from the ranks of the enchanters." His rise saw mages regain open political power in Tevinter, and was therefore condemned as "a return to the days of the magisters" by those outside Tevinter. The people of Tevinter itself, however, are said to have greeted his election with "great applause".Codex entry: The Imperial Chantry * Radonis - The current Archon of Tevinter (as of 9:40 Dragon). After the events of the Winter Palace, he is quick to offer alliance to the Inquisition, recognizing Corypheus as both rival and greater threat. Josephine Montilyet describes him as cunning, politically well-versed and a powerful mage, and considers him a better ally than King Markus Penterghast of Nevarra. Trivia * Archon is the ancient Greek word for "ruler" and usually refers specifically to the elected rulers of Athens, although many other city-states had their own definition of the title. * It is pronounced R-Kon, not R-Chon as the Archdemon would be. Both pronunciations derive from the same Greek word meaning "to rule". References Category:Archons Category:Tevinter Imperium